Kirihara Akaya
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Basic Information Name: Kirihara Akaya Age: 24 Birthdate: September 25, 1989 Eye Color: green Hair Color: dark green Relationship Status: complicated (somewhat involved with Liliadent Krauzer) Star Sign: Libra Lucky number: 4 Favorite color: primary colors Favorite movie: Terminator 2 Favorite music: techno Profession: training to be a veterinarian Personality Eternally cheerful and proud, Akaya hasn't changed much from his middle school days. He's a little better-natured, having finally found some inner peace after struggling for years with his tendency toward things like Bloodshot and Devil Mode. He still likes his games and loves tennis, and you can bribe him into doing anything by promising him yakitori or yakiniku, but he's shifted his legendary focus from defeating opponents on the court to helping sick and unwanted animals. Although he acts boyish and "tough" a lot of the time, he has a huge heart and can't turn away anything small and in need. He still thinks of himself as the baby of Rikkai and still refers to his former teammates as "sempai" (or "buchou" and "fukubuchou", in Yukimura and Sanada's cases). He's generally cheerful, although he's prone to being easily embarrassed. He gets alternately mouthy and shy around someone he's attracted to. He still likes to be cocky and challenge people, but he doesn't have as much time anymore for tennis or video games. He still tries to make time for friends and Liliadent. He's known most of his life that he wasn't interested in girls, but he never said anything because his parents tended to be harsh when criticizing gay people. History Akaya stayed with tennis throughout the rest of middle and high school, and was captain of the team each time he was a senior. Although he was proud of leading the team, he was also lonely these times because the rest of the team he'd come to care for were gone. Because of the repercussions from his violent tennis, Akaya often found himself alone when his teammates were unavailable. But he was a good boy at heart, and became very fond of the stray cats and dogs that would seek him out and keep him company. Thus he decided, upon entering high school, that he would become a vet at a local shelter. So the last ten years of his life have been pretty much about school, school, school. (Miaculously, he got into Todai.) It's taken him this long to get to the doctorate level, and surviving to graduate has become the focus of his life. Along the way he adopted a harlequin Great Dane named Pochi. He came out after high school to his family and a few friends, but moved away from home soon after because his parents were upset by him. He's openly gay now, but hasn't had much more than a few kisses because of his shyness and his super busy schedule. He's hoping that will change now that Liliadent is back in his life. The two met again after several years apart; and though things were volatile at first, the two are now friends (and moving toward more). Ten Years Later He's in his second year of a four-year program to earn a Doctorate of Veterinary Medicine (DVM). He has mostly independent study classes, with a few lecture classes here and there. He's also interning part-time at the Greater Kanto Animal Shelter, and likes to post pictures of the rescued kitties and puppies. Once he graduates and has interned for a few more years, he'll take over as the head vet at the shelter. Pochi keeps him sane most days when the schoolwork feels like it's too much. He's semi-sort-of-dating Liliadent Krauzer, but hasn't made any real moves yet. Category:Character Category:Rikkai